1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing a digital content and a program for use in such a system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital content production system which is appropriate for use in preventing a layout intended by a designer from being destroyed, and permits a high degree of freedom in setting the order of posting information.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, digital content delivery systems for providing users with digital contents, such as news, have been available. In such a digital content delivery system, several digital contents are read from a content registration data base (hereinafter the data base is simply referred to as DB), the read digital content is edited, and the edited digital content is then delivered to a user. In the editing process of the digital content, the digital content is edited in an easy-to-see layout to users. Available techniques to do such layout are described in a document organization method disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 62-054111 (hereinafter referred to as a first conventional art), a document organizing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 63-009580 (hereinafter referred to as a second conventional art), and an electronic document display device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-880789 (hereinafter referred to as a third conventional art).
In accordance with the first conventional art, a format in which a logical structure of an input document analyzed by a logical structure analyzing unit can be developed and an organization rule dictating the format are stored in an organization rule dictionary, and an organization processor unit determines the application of the organization rule. For example, when a document having a predetermined format is developed, the organization processor unit calculates an excess portion or a deficient portion on a designated page, selects and applies an optimum organization rule in response to the calculation result, and modifies the format of the document development so that the document data is accommodated within the designated number of pages. In this way, an optimum document structure falling within a predetermined number of pages can be selected.
In the second conventional art, since an area information storage unit stores area information that identifies per page an assignment area responsive to the structural attribute of document data, a document organizing unit determines which document data to assign to which area, based on the area information and the structural attribute information of the document data. An output monitoring unit detects a mismatch between the document data assigned to one area by the document organizing unit and the area information, and an area information correction unit corrects the storage content in the area information storage unit to resolve the mismatch. Matching between the document data and the area information is thus established, and an easy-to-read professional-looking document is automatically organized.
The third conventional art can include information storage device for storing interests and knowledge of a plurality of users as page space organization information intended for individuals, a learning device for learning the page space organization information intended for individuals from history of searches performed by each user, a screen control device which operates a screen to obtain the page space organization information for individuals, obtains, from a data base, document information for each user based on the page space organization information for individuals, and reorganizes the document information, and displays the reorganized document information, and management device for managing the information storage device, the learning device, and the screen control device.